Hellsing Cabria
by Novwember'sChild
Summary: Hellsing is met with a new threat - Cabria, Satan's daughter, who is hounding Alucard's youngest fledgeling. The girl is given a choice: live in misery on Earth or go to Hell with her. What will she choose? Rated T for suggestive scenes and language.


**Hello there!**

Wow, FINALLY got something posted on here. Alright, so this was a story I wrote like, two years ago when I first got into Hellsing. The writing style may be a little shaky, heh.  
Liz (Elizabeth), Cabria and Ace (Shitani) are all characters created by myself. If you have any questions about them, feel free to PM or ask in a comment/review/whatever. XD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Hellsing: Cabria**

By Elizabeth Sellars

It seemed an ordinary day at first. The birds sang, the sun shone down onto the streets of London, nothing seemed out of , of course, sat at his table within the darkness of the basement. Nothing unusual.... until a maid came down, looking quite... strange. "Lord Alucard? .... There's.... someone here to.... see you..." With that, she fell face forward, dead, a large dagger stuckbetween her shoulder blades. "Alucard," Cooed a soft, silky voice. "It's been too long." Alucard stared at the body for a moment, only slightly taken aback by it. He then looked up to see a tall, slender woman with dark skin and hair which could only be described as a mass of curls, pulled tightly up into a pony tail. A perfect beauty on the outside. Alucard grinned one of his toothy grins, leaning forward in his chair. "Greetings, Cabria." He said, as if welcoming an old friend to tea. Cabria simply nodded in return, looking Alucard up and down. "You haven't changed at all." She purred softly, smiling. "Niether have you." Alucard replied, then continued by saying, "How long has it been? A hundred years?" The woman chuckled quietly, muttering, "A hundred and fifty, to be exact." She gave a soft sigh, saying in her silky voice, "My, how time flies..." Alucard simply grinned, glancing at Cabria over his sunglasses. She smiled sweetly over to him, saying, "But now I must fly. There is someone else I intend to visit before the day is out..." Without giving Alucard a chance to reply, Cabria faded into the shadows...

Darkness. Complete and total darkness.... pain too. Captain Shitani Alexandria Ace, once a fearsome Hellraiser demon-vampire hybrid, now stood shackled to the roof by long chains. This was how it was every day, the shackles and a heavily locked metal door keeping her imprisoned in what she was now forced to call her home. Orlando Origonle Angel did not trust the woman, so he did not let her free until it was time to do her job. So, she just stood there, not asleep nor fully awake. "Greetings, miss Ace." Called a voice suddenly, causing Shitani to jump a bit. "Alucard!" She barked rather bad temperedly, glaring into the darkness. The tall vampire chuckled, stepping forward until he was face to face with the other. "I have a favour to ask, Shitani." He said simply, as if expecting her to accept. "Oh, do you now." She muttered bitterly, glaring up at the vampire. "Have you ever heard of the Hellraiser demon, Cabria?" Shitani blinked, backing away from Alucard a bit. "What Hellraiser demon hasn't?" She muttered, watching Alucard closely. She didn't trust him. "...Why?" Alucard chuckled darkly, sensing the distrust from the girl. "I need you to help me fight her." He said, still casual. Usually he wouldn't ask, but he knew this was going to be a big fight. "HELL no!" Shitani cried, staring at Alucard in shock! "Now come, Shitani, just think of the time I saved you from that Dementia girl." Shitani just continued to stare at the man, still totally shocked and taken aback. "Alucard, do you have any idea what you're asking!? Cabria is.. is..... Satan's daughter!! She is the second most powerful Hellraiser demon in this world and the next! She could kill me!" Alucard shrugged, muttering, "She could kill you, but then again, she could very well just leave you alive. You must always take risks if there's something to be gained." Shitani sighed, knowing Alucard was right. There was a long moment of silence, then the girl finally nodded. "Fine." That's all she said, watching Alucard get one of his guns out, the smaller one, and aim it at the shackles, shooting them off. Once Shitani was free, he turned towards the now unlocked door, walking towards it. "It's still daylight..." Shitani muttered, but followed. Without a word, Alucard turned into the Angel mansion's basement where there was an exit into the sewers. "You sure now how to treat a lady.." Shitani scoffed, following Alucard into the sewers...

Within Sir Integra's Office:

Alucard and Captain Ace stood before Sir integra, relating the story of the legondary Cabria, as well as informing her that not only is the demon real, but she is here in London, possibly within the mansion walls. Integra did not seem best pleased. "Why was she not taken care of before, Alucard!?" She hissed across the table. Alucard smirked slightly, saying camly and casually, "There would be no use in fighting her in such a tight space. That, and she hardly stuck around for a fight." He didn't mention the dead maid, not quite yet. Integra sighed, turning to Shitani. "And why are you here, then?" Shitani raised an eyebrow, muttering, "Before I was turned into a vampire, I was a Hellraiser demon. I can show you the strengths and weaknesses of the breed, if you will allow me to do so." Her voice was dull and dead of emotion, as was the expression on her face. "Very well," Integra murmmered. "Explain; what exactly can this Cabria do?" Shitani took a breath, giving herself time to think... "Well, one of her strongest of powers would be the power of illusion. For instance, take that girl of yours, Alucard. Elizabeth, isn't it? She clearly has the hots for you. Now, Cabria could tap into the girl's mind, find that out and disguise herself as you. She would look and sound exactly like you. She apparantly has met you before, so she would also know how to act." The pale woman would go on to explain more, but paused, a look of dread coming across her face. She slowly turned her head to Alucard, muttering, "Didn't Cabria say she had someone else to visit...?"

Earlier that day, Elizabeth had found herself unable to sleep. She didn't feel like getting up and actually doing something, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not force herself asleep. Then Alucard had walked in, unannounced, without warning, wearing that same old grin as always. A wonder his face doesn't hurt from grinning so much. A few moments later, Elizabeth found herself sharing a pasonate and intense kiss with the other, part of her wondering if she had actually managed to go to sleep and this was all a dream. Either way, she was enjoying it. By now, Liz had managed to get Alucard's coat, vest, tie and shirt off. The two were still kissing, Alucard having managed to work Elizabeth towards the bed, then onto it. He reached back to unzip her night gown, still kissing her hungrily.. She pressed up again Alucard a bit more, her hands stroking down his abdoman gently until they meet his pants. Liz paused, not quite sure what to do... She was about to start unbottoning and zipping when she heard a sudden crash. She gave a yelp, breaking off from the kiss and looking around wildly. "What the bloody hell is going on!?" She yelled as she spotted Shitani. It seemed the half-breed kicked the door down."Get away from him." Is all she said, glaring over at Alucard. Alucard glared back, his arms wrapped around Elizabeth. "Shitani!" he barked angrilly. "What is the meaning of this!?" There was complete silence as the real Alucard walked in, both guns held casually at his sides. "Elizabeth, I'd move away if I were you." He muttered, looking over to her. Elizabeth just sat there, dumnfounded. Her eyes darted between the Alucard whose arms she was in and the one standing a few paces away. She turned to the fake Alucard, muttering, "Who exactly are you, then?" He smiled, stroking her hair gently and murmmering, "Whatever you want me to be, my darling..." Yep, that pretty much gave it away. Liz sighed, looking over to the real Alucard. "Figures..." She muttered, her shoulders drooping. "Come on, Elizabeth. This person is more dangerous than you realize.." She nodded and tried to move away, but the arms around her tightened, pulling her closer. It didn't hurt the girl, but it made it harder for her to get away.  
"Listen, you don't have to go to him, Elizabeth. You could stay with me forever. You would never have to answer to him or his master ever again. You could be my queen." Elizabeth made the mistake of looking into the faker's eyes... it was just so tempting to go with him. "... Turn into something else." She said after a while, trying to back away. Still, this impersonater would not let go. "Why?" He whispered in that deep, silky voice. "Don't you like me in this form?" Elizabeth bit her lip, trying not to give in. "Actually, that's the problem. I like you all too well in that form." The faker chuckled, lying back and pulling Elizabeth with him, leaning his head up slightly to kiss her neck. "Think of all the times he has upset and hurt you, Elizabeth. And of all the times his master has done the same. Really, what have you got to hold on to here that I couldn't give you? Just trust me, you won't regret it.." Elizabeth swallowed hard.... oh, this was just too much. Part of her wanted so badly to go, but another part of her knew she was probably better off with the real Alucard, even though sometimes it did hurt. "That's enough, Cabria!" Alucard snapped suddenly. It wasn't like him to lose his temper, and for most he was not, but he was as far as he was known to go. For sixteen years he'd protected Elizabeth, he was not going to give her up to Cabria now. He raised one of his guns, but paused as he realized "Cabria" has purposely pulled Elizabeth down to him so her head would be in the way of him shooting the other. "Elizabeth..." He muttered. "Move. Now..." She tried pushing herself away, but the "other" Alucard looked deep into her eyes, murmmering, "Do you really want to pass this up? You could be happy and safe with me. I would be there to love you and hold you every night, just like in your dreams. Come with me to my world, Elizabeth. I will not disapoint.." Liz paused for a moment, then asked, "And where is this world?" The impersonater paused. He wasn't expecting that. "Well, it would be a place you know as Hell. But really, why do you think the afterlife so cruel?" Elizabeth took a breath, working up her courage and strength.  
"Life is cruel." She muttered finally. "Why should theafterlife be any different?" With that, she smacked the faker across the face and backed away, taking the covers with her. "Get out of my room and stay out." She hissed, standing by her true master's side. The other sighed, but nodded. "Alright, as you wish, my love. But remember, if ever you change your mind, I will be waiting..." Slowly, the "other" Alucard faded into shadows, then disappeared completely..

Finally, Liz managed to get to sleep, but only after a long conversation with Alucard. She still wasn't sure what to think. Should she have gone with Cabria...? She never seemed happy here. But would a life in Hell be any better? Exhausted and frustrated, she had finally locked herself in her coffin and gone to sleep. Hopefully, she would find happiness once again within her dreams...

~End

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading, and of course, reviews would be welcomed and encouraged. ;)


End file.
